Double Trouble
by vampet230
Summary: WHAT HAPPENS WHEN A STRANGER HAUNTS YOU? WHAT IF THE ONLY THING HE'S OUT FOR IS TO DRIVE YOU INSANE AND KILL YOU?


**Okay this isn't exactly my first story written, but it's my first story posted up here.  
****I did this out of a though I had one night, and now I have three chapters up. I know I should have more,  
****But I've just been lazy to type.  
****I'm still deciding wether or not to make this a Sasunaru, or just leave it with no pairings. ****I'll leave that up to you.  
****Yes I know it's short, but I'll try to make it longer in the future.  
****Well I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy typing this.**

**~Vampet**

_

* * *

_

_He ran all he could. Ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He didn't want to stop running, or slow down a bit. He knew he had to continue running if he wanted to keep alive. He looked to both his sides, His brother was nowhere in sight. He looked back and saw the pale man with dark blue eyes and dark gray hair hold on to his brother's neck. Twisting it, and rippping the head off his shoulders._

_"SUKI!" Sasuke yelled, one arm stretched out as he watched his twin brother being torn limb to limb by the man. Blood splattered everywhere, and Sasuke just stood there helplessly. Anger and rage began to bubble inside his body. He has had enough. Sasuke ran towards the man and began throwing punches at him. The man just looked down and chuckled._

_"Foolosh little boy." The man said in a deep hoarse voice. "What makes you think you can take me on? You saw what I did to the other you. What makes you think I won't do the same thing to you?"_

_Taking a deep breath, Sasuke spoke up. "Because I have something you want. I have something you need." The raven held up a large coin broken in half that hung from a chain around his neck. "You could kill me and take it. But then of what use could it be to you? I'm the only one who could work it. The other half was my brother's. Without them both, you're nothing."_

_The man growled at this. He knew Sasuke was right, but that didn't mean he was going to stop him. The man knew he got everything he wanted, even if he had to use violence to get it. And if he had to kill to get that medalion, then surely he was going to kill. The man gave Sasuke a wicked grin and slowly walked towards him._

_"Now boy, You give me the necklace and everyone goes home happy." He extended his hand. "I already got the other half. All I need is for you to cooperate and the who knows" He shrugged. "You might end up better that Suki did."_

_"You sick bastard!" Sasuke yelled and began running away. "I will never give it to you!"_

_"Ahh but Sasuke, you don't know how powerful I am." The man disappeared, and suddenly re-appeared in front of Sasuke. "I could catch you if were the fastest runner in the world. Even if you were Flash, I would still be able to catch you." Sasuke was trapped now. "You can't run from me boy." He gave an evil laugh._

_Sasuke was sick now. He was disgusted by this man. The man punched Sasuke in the face, sending him flying a couple of feet back. Within seconds, the man was in front of him again. He grabbed a fist full of black hair, and yanked the raved to his feet. He was seeing stars now. He didn't know how long he could stand this, but he wasn't giving up yet. No, he was going to fight for the sake of his dead parents and brother. He __was going to live and kill this man for killing everyone he was truly close to. He knees suddenly became wobbly. The room began to spin uncontrollably, and everything faded away._

* * *

Sasuke sat up in his bed. His forehead drenched in sweat. He looked at the clock on his nightstand, and groaned when he saw it was two in the morning. He laid in his bed, and stared at the ceiling. There was no point on going back to sleep now, since it would be quite impossible. He got up from his bed and made his way down the corridor towards his brother's room. Silently, he knocked on the door, and upon not receiving an answer, he opened the door.

The room was dark and silent. A soft snoring was heard from the bed in the middle, but other than that, no notice resided. Sasuke silently padded through the room until he reached the bed. He softly shook the sleeping occupant and called out his name.

"Suki. Hey Suki are you awake?" Sasuke softly called out. The body stirred once, and continued on his slumber. "Wake up Suki, I need to talk to you."

"What do you want Sasuke?" Suki slowly rose from his bed and rubbed his eyes.

"I had a dream." He whispered.

"Was he in it?" Suki said looking at his brother.

Sasuke merely nodded. "This time he had you."

Suki sighed and moved to the side, giving space for Sasuke to sit down. "Ok. I didn't want to tell you this, but the other night, he was in my dreams. He had tortured you and killed you, and forced me to watch. I mean he didn't have me trapped or tied down or anything, but he like had some sort of control over my mind and wouldn't let me move. And then I saw him yesterday." He whispered the last part.

Sasuke's eyes widen at hearing this. "What the hell do you mean you saw him? Why didn't you fucken tell me when you did?"

"I saw him when we were coming home from school, he was sitting at the park holding a newspaper. He saw me and just gave me this creepy smile." He turned to face Sasuke. "I didn't want to tell you because he seems to target you the most. You're the one who he appears to the most. He gets in your mind the most. I'm pretty sure you have something he really wants; Other than the other half of the coin."

"I guess." Sasuke shrugged then grinned at Suki. "But don't worry little brother, I won't let the big bad monster scare you away."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Suki growled. "It's obviously true that **I'm** gonna be the one scaring his away. Plus, I'm the oldest one here."

"No way in hell. I was born minutes first. Even ask Itachi." Sasuke growled back.

"_Itachi?_ What would that weasel face know? What the hell is his problem, always being broody and moody?" Suki snorted.

"Speaking of moody and broody, you're always like that at school." Sasuke smirked.

"Speak for yourself. Mr. I-got-a-popsicle-shoved-up-my ass." He laughed

"Shove it. 'Cause you're the same as I am." Sasuke laughed as well.

The spent the rest of the morning laughing and joking around. Their fears completely forgotten.


End file.
